


please don't forgive me.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Desperation, Injury, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral tends to Loki on Svartalheim.





	please don't forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'please don’t' prompts are so good, can we send more than one? Either way just thinking about this one killed me: Dashingfrost, ‘Please don’t forgive me’" - Anonymous.

“Please don’t forgive me,” Loki whispers. Fandral ignores it, ignores his protestations, as he bundles up Loki’s shaking arms against his chest, where his hands shake heavily just before his jaw. “Please, don’t– I couldn’t bear it, I don’t deserve it, I–”

“Shut up,” Fandral says, and he wraps the blanket more tightly around Loki’s shoulders. His skin is  _burnt_ , the pale skin scalded red in places, and Loki’s breaths are thready and shallow, his eyes only half-focused - how close to reality he truly is, it is impossible for Fandral to tell. 

“You can’t forgive me,” Loki says,  _whimpers_. He’d been caught in some explosive on Svartalheim, and his armour is tattered and smouldering, but it doesn’t matter, it doens’t matter any more - he’s here, in front of Fandral, here and alive and he’s  _fine_ , he’ll be fine– “You  _mustn’t_.”

“It’s going to be alright,” Fandral murmurs, and he wishes he could catch Loki in a kiss, wishes he could soothe him, wishes he could do  _anything_.

“Don’t–”

“Don’t tell me what to do, darling, I’ll forgive you if I please,” Fandral says. Loki is silent. His eyes, defocused and hazy, sharpen and stare at his face, just for a second. He must be in such pain. “I’m going to bring you home.”

“My home was never Asgard,” Loki mumbles.

“No,” Fandral agrees, and he pins the blanket a little more tightly around Loki’s shoulders, waving Eir where he sees her in the distance, running across the dark earth of Svartalheim. “It was always with me.” Loki laughs, softly, and he slowly nods his head, slowly, slowly–

Then his eyelids droop, and Fandral catches him as he slips into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
